


Little Spirit

by Willow_River



Series: Love and Fear [7]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Write a story in third person without using any names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spirit

It was early when the little spirit awoke. The sun was just rising over the misty ocean and outside all was peaceful. It wasn’t dark, though. It was never dark inside the house. The fire spirit’s lanterns were always burning as she gazed into them, watching over the islands.

The little spirit toddled up to the taller being and gently tapped her on the shoulder with his staff. She turned to him for a moment and smiled, giving him her usual morning greeting. He cooed in response and wandered towards the door. 

“You’re going to visit the nine shrines?” The spirit asked with a slight tilt of her head. The little spirit nodded. “Very well. Give the godslayer and his friends my regards.” She waved him off and he left.

The little spirit toddled off towards the next island. It was slow going with such small legs, but soon the pigbat appeared, skipping jovially with a large basket covered by a cloth.

“Oh, are you going to visit everyone too?” She squeaked. “Hop in then! I can give you a lift.” She placed her basket on the ground for the little spirit to crawl into.

The pair set off together, the pigbat talking animatedly about the various treats she planned to bake that day, and the little spirit giving pleasant coos and chirps in response. To save them having to take a rowboat to the next island, the pigbat changed forms and flew across the water, the little spirit watching the waves below them as the pigbat carried the basket in her mouth.

When they arrived at the bar, everyone seemed to be just waking up. The grouchy one sat at a table with a mug in hand, grumbling about the noise being made by the loud one and the one with the tail. The red one who usually glared at the little spirit looked sleepy still and didn’t seem to notice them.

“I brought muffins!” The pigbat announced proudly as she held up her basket.

The little spirit crawled out of the basket and onto the table as everyone crowded around for one of the pigbat’s baked goods. She seemed pleased with herself, especially when the red one complimented her.

The little spirit looked around. He couldn’t see her anywhere, the one with the white hair that liked to hold him. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

Then, she walked in. “Morning, everyone. What’s for breakfast?” She’d been out in the forest where she often was. He should have guessed. She smiled when she spotted the little spirit and picked him up to hold in her arms. He cuddled close to her and cooed pleasantly. This was what he’d come for.


End file.
